


Worlds Apart (Hearts Broken in Two)

by Gier00 (Aishayan)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry thinks too much, M/M, Thinking about Harrison takes time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishayan/pseuds/Gier00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tries to concentrate on the task of finding and defeating Zoom, really, he tries. He wants to think of Patty’s lips on his spare time, really, he wants to. But Barry doesn’t seem to get what he wants, especially with Wells around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart (Hearts Broken in Two)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is my first ever fanfiction. Shame on me. My husband is celebrating it. I’d rather stay a lurker, but this fandom needs more Barrison, so I figured I’d contribute some work of my own. I’m not going to promise anything steady, though. I usually don’t have much free time, and I do not consider myself a worthy writer because I often find myself at lost for words. Also, English is my second language, so yeah, there’s that. I apologize for any mistakes.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ___  
Barry’s alarm blared loudly. A hand quickly came out from a stuffed mess of blankets and swatted the device from where the sound was coming from away. The phone hit the floor with a thud.

The alarm continued on. Great. Now he’d have to actually get out of bed to snooze it off. 

With a load groan, Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, reluctantly dragged himself out of the warmth of his bed. He switched the alarm off to discover that he had apparently snoozed it at least thrice in his sleep and now was very late for work (what a surprise, not). 

Good luck he had his speed, or else the Captain would have his head. 

Barry looked back at his bed with longing. His blankets were still warm and his bed looked oh, so welcoming. Why couldn’t he just stay one day in bed for once? Oh right, because he was Barry Allen, bad ass forensic scientist during work hours and super speedster hero during the rest. He pouted as he threw aside his blanket and saw something falling from the corner of his eye. 

It was one his copies of Dr. Wells’ autobiography. Well, his fake Dr. Wells, not the man who was currently inhabiting STAR Labs and going around by the same name. Cisco was determined to call him Harry, and apparently everyone was riding on that boat with him. Barry didn’t know what to think of that. He certainly understood Cisco’s and Caitlin’s uneasiness around the Dr. Wells from another world because after all he looked exactly the same as their Dr. Wells. 

Thing is, that their Dr. Wells wasn’t even the real Harrison Wells from their world. It was Eobard Thawne, a crazy genius speedster from the future who had played them all from the very beginning. They had all rotated around Thawne’s orbit in blissful ignorance like idiots for very long time, and were still unable to figure out if the man they had come to care for had been faking every action, word, or decision or if it had been real Thawne essence all of that time. 

Regardless of that, Barry was perfectly clear on one thing. The Harrison Wells that had come through the multiverse bridge, no matter how much he looked like the man they had known, was not the same man. This Harrison Wells was not the man who had killed his mother, and controlled his life for his own benefit afterwards. But Cisco and Catilin were unable to see this. They were blinded by the face and their feeling of betrayal still too fresh in their minds to make them think straight and see clearly. Calling that man Harry was not going to make him ‘not Dr. Harrison Wells’, because the one who had really not been Harrison Wells was the man they had called Dr. Wells. 

This man was as much of a stranger to them as they were to him. If they were unable to trust him, it should be because they didn’t know him, not because past events that had nothing to do with him. 

‘Who are you?’ Barry thought as he grabbed the book with Harrison Well’s face. He stared hard into the eyes of the man looking at him from the book. He - - -

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ___

For the love of….! Had it already been five minutes since he had gotten out of bed? Had he really spent 5 minutes starring at that book? He placed the book back on his nightstand and using his speed went through his morning routine. 

Harrison Wells’ eyes haunted him as he looked at his own eyes while brushing his teeth. Except they weren’t Cisco’s and Caitlin’s Harrison Wells. They were the eyes of the man who had saved him from that shark. The eyes of the real Harrison Wells, not the eyes of the copy they had known. There was something in the eyes of the Harrison Wells from Jay Garrick’s world. Something the other speedster sure didn’t have. It was a fire burning strong within them. A fire that burned very different from the ones he had seen in Thawne’s eyes. A fire very much like the one burning in his own eyes. It was as if Wells was determined to accomplish something. But, what? Could Harrison Wells be trying to protect something? If yes, who? Why should he even care? This Harrison Wells had come here for Zoom, not for Barry…or had he?

Barry looked at his reflection and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He needed to stop thinking of Harrison Wells. It had only been a few days since Earth -2 Harrison Wells had appeared in his life and he has already become a problem. Only he didn’t realize, this was just the beginning of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all of this (well, it wasn’t that much) was Barry just getting out of bed and thinking of Harrison. I know.


End file.
